Tales from a Phantom, or Fenton
by TheWeirdOneCH
Summary: Some people call the normal horror cartoon story "Creepypastas"... but in reality maybe the characters of Danny's Universe wont put this as such. Enter if you want to freak out and discover the legends behind the pages. The journey wil not be pretty. Second, Maddie was a wonderful mother, Danny loved her too much. Next, Danielle is searching for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A little girl called Jazzy**

Jasmine used to be a good person, a loving daugther and a cool or anoying big sis, but one thing that she used not to be was a murderer. Many people could even said that she was an angel that came from heaven to help those around her. But… What happened with little and innocent Jazzy?

Everybody is thinking this right know, seeing the poor girl traying to break the robes of ectoplasm that Danny Phantom (Whose crying his heart out without nobody noticing) tied, made appear or whatever the heck its called arround her. Her fragil body is moving time to time, her breathing is coming out like chuckles of a really psycho fruitloop and the cute little knife with the blood of her deceased folks is shining with the last amount of light in this gloomy afternoon.

In a couple of hours there is a police car and she is being send to a mental hospital with a crying Daniel Fenton. Then they decide to begin a talk:

I know that what they did is horrible but… what you do…- Said our beloved Danny.

Sorry little brother, I…I didn´t think I was able to do that too- Choked Jazzy- But I didn´t have time to think. They… they… they were dissecting you, MY BABY BROTHER- She cried.

Calm down Jazzy, we are stuck together with this- Whispered Danny- I love you and you love me, we can do everything together- He give her a warm smile, even when his chest hurt but at least it is only a small cut thanks to Jazzy.

Yeah- Sob Jazz.

Some years latter there are rumors about a couple of serial killers whose victims are fruitloops, ghosts and bad parents. And annoying human bullies too.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.**

**Rating: Its almost M so readers, is your decision if you read it or not.**

* * *

**I'm only your Momma, Danny**

In this video we saw a boy about 13 years old writting:

_The Diary of Danny, October 2010_

_Hi, my name is Daniel James Fenton. I am the son of the famous, or infamous depending of the point of view, Jack and Maddie Fenton; my sister's name is Jazz by the way. The idea of this stupid thing was Jazz's fault, she said that she wanted to prove to my Middle School teachers that I haven't overcome my Oedipal Complex or something like that. Stupid big sis and stupid school that never let me stay with my beautiful momma._

_She said that I need to talk about my mom so I'm happy right now, even if I do not like to write mommy is worth the try._

_Mommy is cool because she:_

_-Is beautiful_

_-Is intelligent_

_-Is __**My**__ mom_

_-Touch me the way I like it_

_-Take care of me_

_-Is always with me_

_-Is mine_

_-Is cool_

_-Is interesting_

_-Never hurts me_

_-Loves me and I love her too much_

_-And…_

We hear Jack Fenton calling his son in his funny tone of voice. The years pass and now Danny has reveal to the world that he is the ghost boy after he save the Earth for a big space rock. He broke up with Sam a few months ago, he says that he prefers his mom for some reason. I forgot about the problem of my brother after the accident with the ghost portal until now.

Phantom is breaking down because his father hits him, his dad cried that his feelings for his Mother are very wrong.

Maddie turns into a half-ghost with blue hair and yellow eyes when she was going to shut Vlad's portal.

I turn into one too because I help her, I have green eyes and blue hair.

Mother accepts her baby boy's feelings.

Now we are going to watch my bro take care of dad, Danny let me do my work with his case with the exception that I can not tell anyone the real people involve in this:

_Hey Daddy- There is a spark of green light and the male Halfa appears._

_Why Danny? Why?- Sob Jack._

_Cause the last thing in my diary was… that she accepted me- Growls Daniel and everything is pitch black with a horrible scream._

Now I'm going to share my inmortality with my brother and mother.


End file.
